Leyendo Harry Potter I: La Piedra Filosofal
by beluty
Summary: Poco antes de que los Dementores ataquen a Harry y Dudley, Hermione y Ron reciben una carta con ciertas cosas escondidas. ¿Que tendrá de especial? ¿Que harán Harry y sus amigos? Y lo más importante ¿Que consecuencias tendrá? No soy dueña de la serie Harry Potter, solo jugué con sus personajes para pasar un rato.
1. Chapter 1

Dos semanas después de que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Scrabosh y Minerva McGonagalls estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de la casa familiar Black, discutiendo asuntos de la Orden del Fénix cuando la puerta se abrió golpeando estrepitosamente contra la pared.

Todos dieron un brinco de sorpresa y más de uno se dispuso a sacar la varita cuando Ron y Hermione corrieron al interior exaltados.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa?!- gritó Molly furiosa.

-Calla mamá, esto es serio- la cortó Ron cuando vio que su madre abría la boca para seguir gritando.

-Profesor,- Hermione miró al director- Es Harry.

La tensión cubrió el lugar en un segundo y Sirius se adelantó.

-¿Que ha pasado con Harry?

-Ha escrito- respondió Ron. Detrás de él el resto de sus hermanos llegaron- y es muy importante.

-¿Que es, señorita Granger?- habló Dumbledore

-Yo... no puedo decirle a menos que sea en privado señor- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Pero tiene que ser ahora, director- se apresuró el pelirrojo- Es muy importante.

-Pues yo también voy a escucharlo- protestó Sirius. Sin embargo los amigos habían descubierto sus varitas y se tensaron ligeramente.

-Lo siento Sirius- dijo la niña- las ordenes de Harry fueron claras: solo el profesor Dumbledore sabrá el contenido de la carta. Y si tengo que petrificarte, lo haré.

-Y a cualquiera que intenté quitarnos la carta- agregó Ron ignorando el grito de su madre y la incredulidad de los demás. Hizo una seña a los gemelos y Ginny, que al entenderlo, también sacaron las varitas.

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore, deteniendo la discusión y observando al grupo detenidamente- ¿Pueden entregarme la carta?

-Sí, señor- dijo Hermione. De su bolsillo sacó un pergamino y se lo alcanzó al Director.

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _¿Cómo estás? quería agradecerte por mi regalo de cumpleaños,_**

 ** _aunque aún falta; no me había imaginado nunca que_**

 ** _El Código DaVincci sería una de las mejores obras_**

 ** _que leyera. Comentaselo a Ron, estoy seguro que descubrirá_**

 ** _lo importante. Por cierto, ¿Sabeis algo de Dumbledore? Necesito_**

 ** _hablar con él. Me olvidaba, te escribo los números_**

 ** _que me pediste la semana pasada, son las respuestas_**

 ** _al trabajo de Aritmancia que tu no podías encontrar._**

 ** _Saludos a todos, con cariño_**

 ** _Harry._**

 ** _PD: Con Hedwig tres giros son necesarios._**

Debajo habían anotados una serie números de cuatro cifras cada uno. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que la carta estaba horriblemente redactada.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido miró a Ron y Hermione.

-La carta está referida a usted señorita Granger, no a mi.

-Ese es el punto, director- respondió ella con los ojos brillando- Yo aún no le envío a Harry su regalo. Y jamás le mencioné El Código DaVincci.

-Se lo envió a Hermione porque sabía que eso le llamaría la atención- siguió Ron, ignorando las miradas de toda la orden y su familia- y que ella me lo mencionaría como Harry le pidió.

-Y que Ron preguntaría por esa obra Muggle. Le expliqué que se trata de una historia basada en una serie de códigos ocultos a simple vista.

-Y Hermione se sorprendió por el desastre que es la carta...

-Harry no escribe normalmente así.

\- Si bueno, el punto es que no solo está mal redactada,- continuó el pelirrojo- Si no contamos la primera y las últimas dos líneas solo quedan nueve renglones...

-... y cada renglón está compuesto por nueve palabras, que si las contamos por letras tenemos mas de diez.

\- Ahí entran en juego los números, señor- Ron siguió- Cada número tiene cuatro cifras: una por cada linea, otra por cada palabra y las dos últimas por la letra.

-Es un código señor- terminó la niña.

Dumbledore, y todos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. Examinó la carta más cuidadosamente notando lo recién marcado.

-¿Que significa la última línea?

-Es la prueba de que es suya señor- respondió Ron.

-En nuestro tercer año, cuando Harry yo usamos el giratiempo para salvar a Sirius- ignoró los gemidos de incredulidad y siguió- usted me dijo "Tres vueltas son necesarias". Ron estaba inconsciente y solo lo escuchamos Harry y yo.

-Ya veo- miro a los niños- ¿Tradujeron el código?

-Sí, señor- respondieron ambos. Ron sacó otro pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó evitando que todos lo vieran.

Solo había dos líneas escritas con distintas letras.

 ** _Se como matarlo_**

 ** _avisad a Dumbledore._**

Contuvo el aliento y se quedó mirando el papel, luego alzó los ojos a los dos niños.

-¿Y ahora?

Hermione le tendió la mano y él entregó ambos pergaminos, la niña movió a varita y susurró unas palabras reduciendolos a cenizas.

-Ahora usted debe ir a ver a Harry, señor- dijo Ron.

-Y tiene que ser hoy- agregó ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter roncaba sonoramente. Había estado sentado en la silla cercana a la ventana de su habitación por casi cuatro horas mirando hacia la oscura calle, y finalmente había caído dormido con uno de los lados de su cara presionando contra el frío cristal, las gafas chuecas y la boca medio abierta. El vaho que su respiración había dejado en la ventana relucía a la luz naranja de la farola de la calle, y la luz artificial dejaba su rostro carente de color, de manera que lucía fantasmagórico debajo de su singular y rebelde cabello oscuro.

Su habitación estaba ordenada, había guardado todas sus pertenencias de Hogwarts hacía dos horas, cuando su lechuza había sido enviada con una carta para sus amigos Hermione y Ron.

Hacía dos días que había recibido un paquete y una carta, explicándole una serie de eventos que él debía encargarse que se llevaran a cabo. Y lo haría.

La manecilla minutera de su reloj alarma alcanzo el numero seis, señalando las diez y media de la noche y en ese preciso momento, la lampara de la calle se apago.

Harry despertó como si la repentina oscuridad fuese una alarma. Lentamente se enderezo las gafas, despego la mejilla del cristal y sacó la varita. Lo único que podía ver era una figura alta envuelta en una larga y ondulante capa que caminaba por a calle.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo y las escaleras alertando a todos los residentes del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-¡Chico!- gruñó su tío levantándose del sofá con Petunia y Dursley detrás suyo.

Harry se detuvo al pie de la escalera y sin dejar de observar la puerta dijo:

-Callaos, hay alguien a fuera que no debería estar aquí.

-¿Como te atreves a decirme...?

No termino de hablar porque Harry se giró en redondo y apunto la varita a la cara de su tío.

-Hace dos semanas el que mató a mis padres regresó a la vida y quiere matarme, y puede estar ahí fuera. Si queréis sobrevivir cerrad la boca y haced lo que os digo. Si digo que calléis, callais; si digo que os corteis, os ocultais y si digo que corréis, corréis.

Se volvió a girar e ignoró a sus parientes petrificados del miedo, justo cuando tocaban la puerta.

Cuando Petunia hizo ademan de abrir Harry la detuvo con un gesto y se llevó un dedo a la boca indicando silencio.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en voz alta y firme colocando ligeramente entre los Dursley y la puerta.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore Harry.

-Entonces responda esto: ¿Que ve cuando se mira al espejo?

Se oyó una pequeña risa.

-Ambos sabemos que te menti ese día, Harry- respondió la voz del director.- Sin embargo te diré que me siguen regalando libros.

Harry se relajó visiblemente y bajo la varita.

-Es él- dijo a sus tíos- relajaos.- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver al director de Hogwarts: un hombre alto, delgado, con una barba larga color plata y calvo. Sus lentillas de media luna estaban sostenidas en su larga nariz y llevaba puesto una capa de viaje negra así como un sombrero puntiagudo. Vernon Dursley, cuyo bigote era tan extravagante como el abrigo de Dumbledore, y quien vestía una bata púrpura, permanecía mirando

al visitante como si no pudiese creer lo que veían sus pequeños ojos.- Buenas noches profesor, lamento eso.- agregó ligeramente avergonzado.

El hombre sonrió con paciencia.

-Hiciste lo correcto, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si, señor.- Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Notó que el director se quedaba unos segundos demás en la puerta antes de entrar.

Ni bien se cerró a puerta tío Vernon reaccionó.

-¿Quien diablos es usted y que hace en mi casa a estas horas?

-Buenas noches. Voy a suponer que no escuchó mientras conversaba con Harry y repetir que soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y esta es la señorita Ginebra Weasley.

Con un movimiento de varita que Harry ni siquiera vió, una Ginny Weasley sonrojada se materializó junto al director.

-¿Ginny?- parpadeó Harry sorprendido. La hermanita de Ron llevaba unos jeans, unas zapatillas deportivas y una blusa celeste que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Estaba preciosa. Confundido por ese último pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza y preguntó- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... ah bueno- se sonrojó más y evitó, deliberadamente, mirar al director- ...como que me escapé y el director me descubrió.- Los labios de Harry se curvaron ligeramente y ella estrechó los ojos- No te atrevas a reírte, Potter.

El levantó las manos con inocencia.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.- La niña resopló cuando vio la diversión en sus ojos. Se giró de nuevo al director- Señor ¿Porqué están aquí?

-Recibí tu mensaje Harry. La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley me recomendaron venir a verte inmediatamente.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo y se giró a Ginny con una ceja alzada.

-Ron y Hermione estaban siendo vigilados por mamá, que tenía miedo que se escaparan de la casa y vinieran a por ti; y papá y Bill se encargaron de los gemelos porque ya habían venido antes y no los querían fuera de su vista.- se encogió de hombros- Así que como todos estaban ocupados vigilandolos y preocupados por ti, me colé a la habitación de Fred y George y tomé una de sus escobas. Luego salté por la ventana y el director me atrapó- suspiró pesadamente, antes de sonreír un poco- Es bueno verte Harry.

-Y a ti- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No quisiera ser descortés... -comenzó tío Vernon, en un tono que descartaba cualquier hostilidad en cada silaba.

-...pero tristemente la hostilidad accidental ocurre frecuentemente en nuestros días-

Dumbledore terminó la frase gravemente.-Es mejor no decir nada al respecto, estimado hombre. Ah, ella debe ser Petunia.- dijo Dumbledore- Y este debe ser su hijo, Dudley.

Dumbledore espero uno o dos segundos, aparentemente para ver si alguno de los Dursley decía algo, pero mientras esperaba, una sonrisa se formo en su boca.

-¿Debemos asumir que me invitan a pasar a sentarme en su sala?

A su lado, Harry vio a Ginny cubrirse una sonrisa con la mano.

Dudley salto fuera del camino mientras Dumbledore pasaba a su lado. Harry que aún miraba a la pelirroja, siguió a Dumbledore, quien se había acercado al sofá cerca del fuego y miraba los alrededores con una expresión de incipiente interés. Lucía extraordinariamente fuera de lugar.

-Señor, ¿No sería mejor hablar en mi habitación?- preguntó- Necesito contarle algunas cosas.

-Si, claro, pero hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir primero- dijo Dumbledore.- Abusaremos un poco mas de la hospitalidad de tus tios.

-Oh ¿en verdad?

-Si- dijo Dumbledore simplemente.

Uso la varita tan velozmente que Harry apenas pudo verlo, con un rápido movimiento casual.

El sofá zumbo hacia adelante y golpeó las rodillas de los tres Dursley de tal manera que colapsaron en una pila encima del mueble. Otro movimiento de varita y el sofá regreso a su posición original.

-Debemos ponernos cómodos- dijo Dumbledore con total calma.

Ginny soltó una risita y Harry la chistó.

-¿Harry?- llamó el director.

-¿Si, señor?

-Reúne tus cosas, en cuanto terminemos aquí nos iremos. Terminaron las vacaciones con Sirius.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron- ¿De verdad?

-Si- fue Ginny quien respondió con una sonrisa- deberías haber visto cómo se puso cuando le se enteró que irías a casa.- El devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación?

-Eso sería una fantástica idea- dijo el director cuando él lo miró- Lo que tengo que decir a tus tíos no es apto para niños. Dudley sería mejor que acompañaras a tu primo y la señorita Weasley a...

El grito de Vernon lo interrumpió- Mi hijo no irá con esos fenómenos a ningún...

El también fue interrumpido, pero no por Dumbledore o Ginny. No, el florero sobre la chimenea estalló y los cristales y flores se detuvieron poco antes de tocar el piso.

Harry se adelantó en la sala de estar a unos metros de su tío y clavó los ojos en él.

-No la insultes- dijo en voz baja y calmada, pero completamente helada. Sus ojos brillaban con una advertencia peligrosa- No vas a hablar así de Ginny.

-No puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela- susurró su tío aterrado.- te expulsarán.

Harry se sorprendió de que dijera _magia_ , su tío le tenía terror a la palabra.

-Si vuelves a insultarla, te darás cuenta que no me importara.

-Harry- dijo la pelirroja con dulzura mientras le tomaba la mano y tiraba ligeramente de él- Venga quiero conocer la habitación de Harry Potter.

Su rostro se suavizó y una ligera sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras se sonrojaba. Los fragmentos de vidrio y las flores cayeron al piso.

-Es solo una habitación.- respondió pero la siguió a las escaleras.

Mientras subían escuchó a su tía enviar a Dudley a su habitación.

-¿Que puerta?

-Esa- señaló Harry.

Cuando entraron a la habitación ella lo miró todo. La cama destartalada, con el delgado colchón, el armario remendado, el escritorio con una pata hecha de libros viejos y la silla maltrecha. Pero todo estaba limpio y ordenado salvo una que otra hoja en el escritorio.

Se sorprendió, pues sabía que Harry tenía dinero y su madre le había explicado que los tutores de todos los niños que perdieron a sus padres durante la última guerra recibían dinero para alimentarlos y ayudar con sus gastos. Sin embargo no le sorprendería que los Dursley no usaran nada de ese dinero en Harry.

Aún sosteniendo la mano de Harry tiró de él hacia la cama, se sentó y lo empujó hasta que él estaba a su lado.

Harry estaba bastante sorprendido por su actitud, pero no dijo nada y se quedó sentado junto a ella. Descubrió que le gustaba la situación, y más le gustaba el perfume que Ginny llevaba esa noche: Flores.

-Lamento eso- empezó él- mi tío puede ser horrible cuando quiere y...

-Esta bien- interrumpió ella- tu no fuiste el grosero, si no él. Así que no hiciste nada malo.- sonrió con picardía- pero quiero que me enseñes como hiciste eso de las flores.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó él.

-¿No lo viste? pero si tu...- se detuvo y los estudió- Harry, después de estallar el florero las flores y el vidrio quedo flotando a casi un metro del suelo.

-Oh mierda

-Lenguaje- bromeó haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Lo siento. No me dí cuenta de eso.

-De acuerdo- asintió- Cuéntame lo que no le dijiste a Dumbledore en el mensaje.

-Sabes del mensaje- No era una pregunta.

-Toda la Orden se enteró. Ron y Hermione lo dijeron en plena reunión.

-¿La Orden?

-Oh diablos- se tapó la boca en un gesto que le gustó mucho a Harry- no te puedo decir eso aquí. Debemos hablar en el cuartel general. Ordenes de Dumbledore.

Harry resopló.

-¿Qué puedes decirme?

-Percy- sus ojos brillaron enfadados- es un idiota.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry.

-Pase lo que pase, no menciones a Percy delante de mis padres- advirtió con voz tensa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cada vez que alguien nombra a Percy, papá rompe lo que tenga en las manos y mamá se pone a llorar. Ha sido espantoso- añadió Ginny con tristeza.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Percy y papá discutieron. Nunca había visto a papá discutir así con nadie. Normalmente es mamá la que grita. Fue hace casi dos semanas. Estábamos a punto de venir a reunirnos con los de la Orden. Percy llegó a casa y nos dijo que lo habían ascendido.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Harry.

Aunque sabía que Percy era una persona muy ambiciosa, tenía la impresión de que el hermano de Ron no había logrado mucho éxito con su primer empleo en el Ministerio de la Magia. Percy había cometido el grave descuido de no darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba en manos de lord Voldemort (pese a que en el Ministerio nadie lo habría creído, pues todos pensaban que el señor Crouch se había vuelto loco).

-Sí, a todos nos sorprendió- afirmó- porque Percy se metió en un buen lío por lo de Crouch, y hubo una investigación y todo. Dijeron que Percy debería haberse dado cuenta de que Crouch estaba chiflado y que habría tenido que informar a algún superior. Pero ya conoces a Percy: Crouch lo había dejado al mando, y él no iba a protestar.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que lo han ascendido?

-Eso fue exactamente lo que nos preguntamos nosotros. Llegó a casa muy satisfecho de sí mismo, más satisfecho incluso de lo habitual, no sé si podrás imaginártelo; y le dijo a papá que le habían ofrecido un cargo en la oficina del propio Fudge. Un cargo muy importante para tratarse de alguien que sólo hacía un año que había salido de Hogwarts: asistente junior del ministro. Creo que esperaba que papá se quedara muy impresionado.

-Pero tu papá no se quedó nada impresionado ¿cierto?- adivinó con gravedad.

-Nop. Verás, por lo visto Fudge se pasea hecho una furia por el Ministerio vigilando que nadie tenga ningún contacto con Dumbledore- explicó.- Es que últimamente Dumbledore no está muy bien visto en el Ministerio. Todos creen que sólo causa problemas al decir que Quien-tú-sabes ha regresado. Y papá dice que Fudge ha dejado muy claro que todo el que tenga algo que ver con Dumbledore ya puede ir vaciando su mesa. El problema es que Fudge sospecha de papá, pues sabe que se lleva bien con Dumbledore, y siempre ha creído que papá es un poco raro por su obsesión con los muggles.

-Pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Percy?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-A eso quería llegar. Papá cree que Fudge sólo quiere tener a Percy en su oficina porque pretende utilizarlo para espiar a nuestra familia y a Dumbledore.

Harry emitió un débil silbido.

-Me imagino que eso a Percy le encantó.

Ginny soltó una risa un tanto sarcástica.

-Se puso hecho una fiera. Dijo... Bueno, dijo un montón de cosas terribles. Dijo que había tenido que luchar contra la mala reputación de papá desde que entró a trabajar en el Ministerio, y que papá no tiene ambición y que por eso siempre hemos sido... Bueno, ya sabes, que por eso nunca hemos tenido mucho dinero...

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Harry, incrédulo, mientras Ginny hacía un ruido de gato enfadado.

-Si, ya- musitó furiosa- Y eso no es todo. Dijo que papá era un idiota por relacionarse con Dumbledore, que Dumbledore iba a tener graves problemas y papá se iba a hundir con él, y que él, Percy, sabía dónde estaba su lealtad: con el Ministerio. Y que si papá y mamá iban a convertirse en traidores al Ministerio, él pensaba asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que ya no pertenecía a nuestra familia. Hizo el equipaje aquella misma noche y se marchó. Ahora vive en Londres.

-Mamá lo ha pasado muy mal. Ya te imaginas, llorando y eso. Fue a Londres para intentar hablar con Percy, pero él le cerró la puerta en las narices. No sé qué hace Percy cuando se encuentra a papá en el trabajo, supongo que ignorarlo.

-Pero Percy tiene que saber que Voldemort ha regresado- opinó Harry- No es idiota, tiene que saber que vuestros padres no se expondrían a perderlo todo si no tuvieran pruebas.

-Sí, bueno, tu nombre también salió en la discusión -siguió explicando, y le lanzó a Harry una mirada furtiva-Percy dijo que la única prueba que tenían era tu palabra, y..., no sé..., no creía que eso fuera suficiente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- quiso saber Harry.

-¿No..., no recibías El Profeta?- preguntó, curiosa.

-¡Sí, claro!- respondió Harry.

-¿Lo has... leído bien?- insistió.

-No de cabo a rabo- confesó Harry, poniéndose a la defensiva- Si tenían que informar de algo relacionado con Voldemort, lo harían en la primera plana, ¿no?

Hizo una mueca de dolor al oír aquel nombre.

-Bueno, tendrías que haberlo leído de cabo a rabo para pillarlo, pero... Bueno, el caso es que te mencionan un par de veces por semana.

-Pero yo lo habría visto...

-Si sólo leías la primera plana no-dijo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.- No estoy hablando de grandes artículos. Sólo te incluían de pasada, como si fueras un personaje de chiste.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Es muy desagradable, la verdad. Parece digno de Rita.

-Pero ella ya no escribe para el periódico, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no. Pero ella sentó las bases de lo que ellos intentan hacer ahora.

-¿Y se puede saber qué intentan hacer?- preguntó Harry, impaciente pero se calmó cuando ella le estrechó los ojos.

-Bueno, ya sabes que en sus artículos decía que te habías derrumbado por completo y que ibas por ahí diciendo que te dolía la cicatriz y todo eso, ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Harry, que recordaba a la perfección las historias que Rita Skeeter había contado de él.

-Pues ahora te describen como un pobre iluso que sólo quiere llamar la atención y que se cree un gran héroe trágico o algo así- explicó- No paran de incluir comentarios insidiosos sobre ti. Si aparece alguna historia rocambolesca, dicen algo como: «Una historia digna de Harry Potter», y si alguien sufre un accidente divertido, escriben: «Esperemos que no le quede una cicatriz en la frente, o luego tendremos que idolatrarlo como a...»

-Yo no quiero que me idolatren...-saltó Harry acalorado.

-Ya lo sé, Harry. Pero ¿no ves lo que están haciendo? Quieren minar tu credibilidad. Me apuesto algo a que Fudge está detrás de todo esto. Quieren hacer creer a los magos de a pie que no eres más que un niño estúpido, un poco ridículo, que va por ahí contando cuentos chinos porque le gusta ser famoso y quiere que se hable de él.

-Yo nunca he buscado... Yo no quería... ¡Voldemort mató a mis padres!- farfulló Harry.- ¡Me hice famoso porque él mató a mi familia y porque no consiguió matarme a mí! ¿Quién va a querer ser famoso por algo así? ¿No se dan cuenta de que preferiría no haber...?

-Ya lo sé, Harry- dijo Ginny de todo corazón apretando su mano.

Por alguna razón la sola presencia de Ginny ejercía un efecto calmante en él. Y lo agradecía.

-¿Te importa si uso el baño?

-Ven, te lo enseño- se levantó y la acompañó a la tercer puerta del pasillo apenas notando la mano de la pelirroja dando círculos en su costado.- No te lo pregunté antes, pero ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Ella sonrió y Harry contuvo el aliento.

-Algo fresco si puedes, si tus tios te lo ponen difícil no te preocupes.- Se soltó de Harry y entró al baño.

Cuando la puerta se cerró frente a él, se dió cuenta que Dudley estaba con los ojos clavados donde hacía unos segundos estaba Ginny. Harry se aclaró la garganta y cuando su primo lo miró, lo taladró con la mirada. Funcionó muy bien, Dudley cerró la puerta inmediatamente y no volvió a salir por el resto de la noche.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, pasando por la puerta cerrada de la sala (no se escuchaba nada), abrió la heladera y sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja y tomó una gran rebanada de pastel. Sabía que tía Petunia lo notaria pero le daba igual, no iba a dejar que Ginny estuviera incómoda.

Regresó, tratando de no hacer ruido, y encontró que Ginny ya lo estaba esperando. Estaba sentada a mitad de la cama mirándolo a él, se había quitado las deportivas y sus calcetines blancos relucían impecablemente. Se le hacia raro verla con ropa muggle.

-Encontré jugo de naranja y un poco de pastel- dijo Harry entrando y cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-Eso es fantástico- suspiró ella mirando el pastel con expectación- No he cenado y tengo hambre.

Sonrió y le entregó la bandeja en donde había colocado todo.

-¿No comes?

-No tengo hambre.- era mentira y su estómago gruñó en respuesta. Ginny alzó las cejas.- Tomé una porción de pastel para ti, puede que mi tía no lo note; pero si tomo otra lo hará. Y esta tarde discutí con mi tío así que me quede sin cenar.

Ginny reprimió el grito que quería soltar al ver la mirada avergonzada de Harry. Quería matar a los Dursley.

-Bueno entonces compartiremos- habló indiferente, mientras tomaba el tenedor y cortaba un pedazo de pastel antes de ofrecerle a Harry.

Él la miraba increíblemente sorprendido. Sin apenas darse cuenta, permitió que ella lo alimentase. Ginny sonrió de nuevo y cortó un poco para ella, empujando ligeramente el jugo hacia Harry.

-Pero no creas que te saldrá gratis, Potter- advirtió dandole mas pastel.

-¿Cual es tu precio, Weasley?- la vio cubrir una sonrisa con el vaso antes de responder.

-Mi madre te ha preparado tarta de maleza- su sonrisa se amplió al ver la mirada cariñosa de Harry. Ella sabía que amaba los pequeños gestos de su madre- Pero finge que no lo sabías, se supone que es una sorpresa. Me darás la mitad.

Asintió con fingida seriedad- es un trato.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras terminaron el pastel.

-¿De dónde has sacado la ropa muggle?- preguntó después de un rato. Para su sorpresa se encontraba acostado junto a Ginny en su cama, a pesar de que varios resortes del colchón se habían saltado, le dejó a ella el mejor lado.

-Me la ha prestado Hermione- le contó acariciando ligeramente los Jeans- me encantan.

-Se ven bien en ti- respondió medio sonrojado.

-Gracias, Harry.- por el rabillo del ojo la vio sonreír.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se quedaron dormidos.

Así fue como los encontró el director: dormidos muy juntos, sonrojados y con las manos unidas. Sonrió un poco, entendiendo que ambos estaban cansados y que él había tardado más de lo previsto.

Se acercó a despertarlos; pero para su absoluta sorpresa en cuanto tocó a Harry este abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó interponiéndose entre Ginny y él y , en un movimiento que el director apenas notó, tenía la varita a una pulgada de su rostro.

-Alejate de...- se detuvo cuando lo vió.-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Parpadeó y bajó la varita. Miró a la niña aún durmiendo a su lado y se relajo visiblemente- Lo siento, señor.

-No, Harry. Yo lamento haberte asustado- dijo el hombre- ¿Últimamente tienes pesadillas?- hablo en voz baja.

El pelinegro miró hacia el cielo por la ventana.

-Todas las noches señor- respondió luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que sueñas Harry?

-Sigo escuchando a mi padre gritar a mi madre, y a ella gritar mi nombre. Veo el espejo de Oesed y la voz de Voldemort queriendo la piedra. A Quirrell. El Basilisco y el miedo de Ginny. Sueño con Sirius muerto en ese lago, sin poder lanzar mi patronus. La risa de colagusano. Y después... después esta Cedric, pidiéndome que lleve su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento mucho Harry. Pero piensa en esto: las cosas que nos pasan, buenas y malas, nos hacen quienes somos y quienes seremos. Tu Harry, a quien le han pasado muchas cosas malas, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.- Vió el orgullo y la vergüenza reflejados en su rostro y sonrió un poco.- Solo intenta pensar en lo bueno que te ha pasado- inclino la cabeza hacia Ginny haciéndolo sonrojar- ¿Algo mas?- inquirió.

-Una puerta.

-¿Como es?

Parpadeando, él le describió una puerta que conocía bien. El departamento de misterios.

-¿Es real?

-Oh, es muy real.

-¿Y porqué sueño con ella?

-Me temo que eso deberé explicártelo cuando salgamos de aquí y tu padrino esté presente. Por ahora, debes despertar a la señorita Weasley. Debemos irnos.

-¿Señor?- él se detuvo antes de salir- ¿Me meteré en problemas por el florero?

El anciano sonrió- No hoy Harry.

Cuando salió de la habitación escuchó- Ya se que estas despierta. Y no creo que te hayas quedado ahí por el comodo colchon.

Apretó los dientes. Si él era un defensor de los muggles, pero si no fuera necesario que Harry estuviera a salvo; habría convertido a los Dursley en sapos y le habría sacado de alli en ese instante.

Cuando había entrado en la casa notó que Vernon miraba a la alacena debajo de la escalera, y entrando en su mente vio todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Harry. Su conversación con los señores Dursley habia sido interesante, no volverían a tratar mal a Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry no se podía creer lo que veía.

Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de todos, (y con más años de los que Harry se imaginaba) iba a unos cuantos metros a su derecha, subido a una escoba, con su túnica llamativa ondeando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

A su otro lado captó la mirada divertida de Ginny. Harry no estaba seguro si la pelirroja temblaba por el frío que hacía a tremenda altura o las ganas de reir que seguramente tenía por la vistas del director.

De vez en cuando rectificaban la trayectoria según las indicaciones de Dumbledore para evitar pueblos y autopistas. Harry entornaba al máximo los ojos frente a aquella corriente de viento helado que empezaba a producirle dolor de oídos; sólo recordaba haber pasado tanto frío encima de una escoba en una ocasión, durante un partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, en su tercer año de colegio, que habían jugado en medio de una tormenta.

Estaba tan helado que pensó con nostalgia en los secos y calentitos interiores de los coches que circulaban por debajo; y luego, con más nostalgia aún, en cómo habría sido un viaje con polvos flu. Quizá resultara incómodo girar en las chimeneas, pero al menos con las llamas no pasabas frío...

Debí ponerme una chaqueta, pensó.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo entonces Dumbledore. Para su sorpresa la pelirroja asintió entendiendo algo que obviamente ya habían arreglado y miró a Harry.

-¡Tenemos que bajar!- exclamó- sígueme.

Harry la siguió en una caída en picado. Se dirigían hacia el grupo de luces más grande que había visto hasta entonces, un enorme y extenso entramado de líneas relucientes con trozos negros intercalados. Siguieron bajando hasta que Harry empezó a distinguir faros y farolas, chimeneas y antenas de televisión. Estaba deseando llegar al suelo, aunque tenía la impresión de que deberían descongelarlo para separarlo de su escoba.

-Ya casi Harry-gritó Ginny, y unos segundos más tarde había aterrizado.

Harry tomó tierra justo detrás de ella y desmontó en una parcela de hierba sin cortar, en medio de una pequeña plaza. Tembloroso, miró a su alrededor. Las sucias fachadas de los edificios no parecían muy acogedoras; algunas tenían los cristales de las ventanas rotos, y éstos brillaban débilmente reflejando la luz de las farolas; la pintura de muchas puertas estaba desconchada, y junto a varios portales se acumulaba la basura.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry, pero Dumbledore, en voz baja, dijo:

-Aguarda, Harry- a continuación, levantó algo que parecía un encendedor de plata y lo accionó.

La farola más cercana hizo «pum» y se apagó. Volvió a accionar el artilugio, y se apagó la siguiente; siguió accionándolo hasta que todas las farolas de la plaza se hubieron apagado y la única luz que quedó fue la que procedía de unas ventanas con las cortinas echadas y la de la luna en cuarto creciente.

-Guau- exclamó Ginny. Harry también estaba bastante sorprendido y el hombre mayor les sonrió.

-No queremos ser vistos- comentó- Y ahora, en marcha.

Ginny cogió a Harry por un brazo y lo guió por la parcela cubierta de hierba; cruzaron la calle y subieron a la acera.

De una de las ventanas del piso de arriba de la casa más cercana, salía música amortiguada. Un intenso olor a basura podrida se expandía desde el montón de bolsas de desperdicios que había al otro lado de una verja destrozada.

-Es aquí- murmuró el director antes de inclinarse hacia Harry y susurrar- El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó.-¿Qué es la Orden del...?-preguntó.

-¡Aquí no, Harry!- lo cortó ella- ¡Espera a que estemos dentro!

Harry volvió a mirar las casas que había a su alrededor. Estaban delante del número 11; miró a la izquierda y vio el número 10; a la derecha, sin embargo, estaba el número 13.

-Pero ¿dónde está...?

-Piensa en lo que te acabo de decir- le recordó Dumbledore con serenidad.

Harry lo pensó, y en cuanto llegó a las palabras «número 12 de Grimmauld Place», una maltrecha puerta salió de la nada entre los números 11 y 13, y de inmediato aparecieron unas sucias paredes y unas mugrientas ventanas. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empujando a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino. Harry se quedó mirándola, boquiabierto. El equipo de música del número once seguía sonando. Por lo visto, los muggles que había dentro no habían notado nada.

-Si- dijo Ginny con satisfacción- Ron puso la misma cara.

Él le hizo una mueca y siguió al director por los desgastados escalones de piedra sin apartar los ojos de la puerta que acababa de materializarse. La pintura negra estaba estropeada y arañada, y la aldaba de plata tenía forma de serpiente retorcida. No había cerradura ni buzón.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y dio un golpe con ella en la puerta. Harry oyó unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y algo que sonaba como una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

-Entra, Harry-le susurró Ginny- pero no te alejes demasiado y no toques nada. Tampoco hagas mucho ruido, no te gustará lo que pase.

Harry cruzó el umbral y se sumergió en la casi total oscuridad del vestíbulo. Olía a humedad, a polvo y a algo podrido y dulzón; la casa tenía toda la pinta de ser un edificio abandonado. Miró hacia atrás y vio a los otros, que iban en fila detrás de él. Dumbledore estaba de pie en el último escalón soltando las bolas de luz que el apagador había robado de las farolas: volvieron volando a sus bombillas y la plaza se iluminó, momentáneamente, con una luz naranja; entonces entró en la casa y cerró la puerta, y la oscuridad del vestíbulo volvió a ser total.

-Ahora no vendría mal algo de luz aquí dentro —susurró.

Oyó un débil silbido, y entonces unas anticuadas lámparas de gas se encendieron en las paredes y proyectaron una luz, débil y parpadeante, sobre el despegado papel pintado y sobre la raída alfombra de un largo y lúgubre vestíbulo, de cuyo techo colgaba una lámpara de cristal cubierta de telarañas y en cuyas paredes lucían retratos ennegrecidos por el tiempo que estaban torcidos. Harry oyó algo que correteaba detrás del zócalo. Tanto la lámpara como el candelabro, que había encima de una desvencijada mesa, tenían forma de serpiente.

Oyeron unos rápidos pasos y la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley, entró por una puerta que había al fondo del vestíbulo. Corrió a recibirlos con una sonrisa radiante, aunque Harry se fijó en que estaba mucho más pálida y delgada que la última vez que la había visto.

-¡Oh, Harry, cuánto me alegro de verte!- susurró, y lo estrujó con un fuerte abrazo; luego se separó un poco de él y lo examinó con ojo crítico- Estás paliducho; necesitas engordar un poco, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta la hora de la cena.- después giró sus ojos hacia su hija y los estrechó- contigo hablaré más tarde jovencita. Que no te quepa duda que estas en muchos problemas.

-Si, mamá- suspiró ella.

-Directo, la habitación de Harry está preparada. Pueden hablar allí.

-Muchas gracias, Molly.- dijo.

-Ginny ¿puedes decirle a Ron y Hermione que nos encuentren allí?- pidió Harry.

-Por supuesto.- despacio y en silencio la menor de los Weasley se encaminó por el pasillo antes de desaparecer por unas escaleras.

-¿Harry?- llamó Dumbledore- creo que sería mejor si habláramos solos sobre tu mensaje.

-Mis amigos deben saber, señor.- respondió mientras Molly lo acompañaba en silencio a su habitación- Pero hoy usted me responderá varias preguntas.

El director lo miró mientras caminaba detrás suyo. Algo había pasado, algo había cambiado. Harry estaba sereno y controlado; para nada lo irascible que había estado los últimas semanas. Según los informes de la Orden, el humor del niño había estado muy variado. No había intentado entrar en su mente, solo lo había hecho en casos muy particulares, pues confiaba en Harry; sin embargo estaba bastante tentado a hacerlo esa noche. Si Voldemort sabía de la conexión entre su mente y la de Harry podría influenciarlo e incluso poseerlo y eso era un grave peligro.

Lo que más le intrigaba era el conocimiento que Harry tenía. Había afirmado saber como destruir a Voldemort y el diario que le había entregado hacía tiempo no era una pista fácil de seguir para un joven de quince años.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

Entraron en la habitación y Dumbledore sacó el baúl encogido de Harry mientras que este dejaba su escoba apoyada en una de las paredes.

-Las mismas que le hice hace años, profesor- respondió.

-Iré a terminar la cena- Molly interrumpió el tenso silencio que se había formado- Harry, te he preparado torta de maleza- se le calentó el corazón al ver la sonrisa del niño.

-Gracias señora Weasley.- dijo, de todo corazón.

-No es nada, querido.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró a su salida, se volvió a abrir de golpe dejando ver a Ron y Hermione que corrieron al interior.

-¡Harry!- el gritó casi lo dejó sordo antes de que su visión quedó por completo oscurecida por una melena muy tupida. Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un abrazo que casi lo derribó al suelo.- ¡No te hemos oído llegar! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que sí, ya sé que en nuestras cartas no te contábamos nada, pero es que no podíamos, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada, oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, y tú también... ¡El código! Al principio no lo cogia y entonces Ron me dijo que era una pista, entonces lo entendí. ¿Cómo supiste la respuesta? Pero hiciste bien al esconderla, si otro hubiese interceptado la carta y...

-Déjalo respirar, Hermione- dijo Ron, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. Había crecido varios centímetros, y ahora parecía más larguirucho y desgarbado que nunca, aunque la larga nariz, el reluciente cabello pelirrojo y las pecas no habían cambiado.

Hermione, todavía radiante, soltó a Harry. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio su mirada. Ron también dejó de sonreír. Oh, estaban en problemas.

-¿Harry?- susurró Hermione.-Estás muy enfadado ¿verdad?

Él respiró hondo y se calmó. Debía centrarse, si se enfadaba mucho o se emocionaba, Voldemort lo podría saber. Y era el peor momento para que ese demente supiera de su conexión.

-Hablaremos más tarde sobre eso- cuando Ron abrió la boca, él siguió hablando- Ahora tenemos problemas más grandes.- Se acercó a su baúl y lo abrió. Lo vieron revolver unos segundos antes de que sacara una caja pequeña y un sobre maltrecho y arrugado.- Hermione, en esta caja hay unas pociones que debo tomar cada noche durante las próximas semanas. Necesito que las administres- comentó mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño. Conocía la mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo, planeaba algo.

-¿Quien te dio esas pociones, Harry?- preguntó en cambio Hermione. Ella también había visto esa determinación en Harry.- Y ¿Por qué debo dártelas en vez de tomarlas tu?

Dumbledore mientras tanto permanecía en silencio.

-Hace dos días recibí una carta y un paquete- empezó sentándose en la cama mientras los otros tres lo hacían en unas sillas que el director apareció.- No pude abrir el paquete aún, pero sé que contiene libros. Al parecer son siete, uno por cada año en Hogwarts. Y son sobre mí y vosotros dos.

Un minuto de silencio.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Solo hemos cursado cuatro años Harry- susurró- si son siete, los tres últimos hablaran...

-Sobre el futuro, lo sé.- Se miraron un momento antes de que ella hablara.

-¡Jugar con el tiempo es peligroso Harry!- exclamó.

-¡Pero podemos detenerle!- la miró con los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿Como sabes que es verdad?! -alzó la voz- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es una broma o una trampa?

-Porque Teddy no haría algo así. Él no está del lado de Voldemort.-Un estremecimiento recorrió el lugar, lo ignoró.- Si hubiera querido tendernos una trampa ¿Por qué me pediría que reuniera a unas personas en el colegio? ¿Para tenernos a todos a salvos?

-O encerrados- lo interrumpió Hermione.- Dime Harry, ¿A quien te ha pedido que reúnas en el colegio?

Harry abrió el sobre, tomó la segunda página y leyó:

 _Los Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour, Neville Lombotton y Luna Lovegood._

Miró a Hermione que dijo:

-¿Lo ves? la mitad de esas personas están en la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

-Es una sociedad secreta- se apresuró a responder Hermione- La dirige Dumbledore; él fue quien la fundó. La forman los que lucharon contra Quien-tú-sabes la última vez. Así que piensa esto, la mitad de la orden estará allí.

-Y la otra mitad fuera del colegio Hermione- respondió Ron poniendo los ojos.

-Sí, Ronald me he dado cuenta. No se necesita ser un genio para…

-No empecéis- la cortó Harry fulminándolos a los dos, que se callaron al instante sonrojados. Y luego dijo a Hermione- Ya sé que tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa, tanto para los que estamos aquí como para los que no; pero Teddy no está con Voldemort ¿Vale?

-¿Y Quien se supone que es Teddy?- inquirió ella.

-El que me envió el paquete. ¿porqué enviarme las respuestas si está con Voldemort?

Fue Ron quien habló esta vez.

-Porque quizá no son las respuestas. Mira compañero… Si vamos al caso Quien-tu-sabes quiere sacarte del camino, y de paso a la Orden, ya que por lo que sabemos la última vez le dió bastantes problemas. Y…- le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Hermione que se mordía los labios- esa carta pide por la Orden. O por lo menos los más antiguos. Sería un golpe de suerte que nos encontremos todos juntos ¿Verdad?

Harry empezó a negar cuando su amiga lo detuvo.

-Piénsalo un segundo. Estás siendo completamente ilógico, y este no es el momento para dejarte guiar por corazonadas e instintos.

Hablaban en voz baja igual que cuando estaban en la sala común, pero Dumbledore les escuchaba perfectamente.

-Pues mis corazonadas e instintos nos han mantenido vivos desde que entramos en Hogwarts, por si no lo recuerdas.- espetó con dureza- Pero quieres que sea lógico y razonable ¿Verdad?

-No le hables así- advirtió Ron al ver que Hermione parecía hacerse pequeña.

-Pues bien- siguió ignorando al pelirrojo- Primero que nada la carta me la entregó Hedgwith y ella nunca me entregaría nada peligroso.

-Es una lechuza Harry- apuntó Hermione.

-Sí, la misma lechuza que fue hasta Francia para asegurarse que recibiera mi regalo de cumpleaños sin que nadie se lo dijera hace dos años Hermione- ella bajó la vista- Segundo- miró a Ron- Puede que Teddy quiera meter en el castillo a la mitad de la Orden, pero ¿por qué demonios traería a Malfoy cuando sabemos que su padre es un Mortifago al igual que Snape antes? A no ser que quiera matarnos de irritación- dijo sarcástico y siguió- Tercero ¿Para que enviarme a preguntar a Dumbledore la razón de que Voldemort fuera a matarme cuando tenía un año?- Ron se estremeció y Hermione palideció ligeramente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo frustrado- De acuerdo, tiene mala pinta, no os lo voy a negar; pero confiad en mí en esto ¿Vale? Teddy está intentando ayudarnos, no tengo idea de porqué, solo lo sé ¿Bien?

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, mientras el director los observaba bastante impresionado, pues nunca los había observado actuar así. Tenían quince años pero eran mucho más maduros e inteligentes que magos más calificados y preparados que ellos.

El primero en asentir fue Ron que se mordió los labios y dijo:

-Vale, pero más te vale que tengas a mano la varita porque eres el mejor en improvisar.

Harry sonrió y miró a Hermione que alternaba las miradas entre el pelirrojo y él.

-Oh, bien- se rindió resoplando- Pero si yo termino teniendo razón y nos metemos en un lío, vosotros dos vais a pasar lo que queda del curso estudiando a cada momento libre conmigo ¿Queda claro?- les dio una mirada severa.

-Ya- sonrió Ron- y si Harry tiene razón te subirás a una escoba y aprenderás a jugar al Quidditch.

Harry se echó a reír y los otros dos se le unieron, los tres sabían que Hermione era tan buena sobre una escoba como ellos con un caldero.

-Eso, fue un debate interesante- la voz de Dumbledore los hizo respingar y caer en la cuenta de que no estaban solos.- Señor Potter, ¿por qué no nos lee esa carta? Así podremos saber cómo debemos actuar.

 _Harry_

 _Mi nombre es Teddy. No me conoces y no tienes porqué confiar en mí, pero si todo sale como planeo, junto a esta carta te llegará un paquete con siete libros necesarios para detener a Voldemort. Uno por cada año que pasaste y pasarás en Hogwarts._

 _Puede que pienses que esto es una trampa o una broma de mal gusto, pero ¿Y si tengo razón? ¿Y si realmente esa información es lo que necesitas?_

 _No puedo decirte más que esto: muchos inocentes van a morir y entre ellos personas que tú amas. Sé que es loco y completamente improbable que un extraño te de esta clase de ayuda, pero te pido que me des el beneficio de la duda, porque yo también he perdido a gente que amo en esta guerra._

 _No estoy muy seguro en qué momento estarás leyendo estas palabras, pero si es antes del inicio de tu quinto curso; escribe a Ron y Hermione y pide hablar con Dumbledore. Si ya comenzaron las clases, termina de leer esto, ignora a todos los que te digan que no está y busca al director. Vuela la gárgola si es necesario pero encuentrale y enséñale la carta._

 _Cuando lo encuentres no te dejes distraer y hazle esta pregunta "¿Por qué Voldemort fue hace catorce años al Valle Godric?". Sé que es muy extraño, pero de que tú conozcas esa respuesta depende la vida de Sirius._

 _Una vez que tengas tu respuesta deben buscar a las personas de la lista de la otra hoja, es importante que estén todos. Ya sabrás porqué. Reunelos en la Sala de Menesteres, en Hogwarts; Dobby sabe como encontrarla. Cuando lleguen allí recibirás una serie de instrucciones para equipar la sala con lo necesario._

 _En el paquete mas chico encontrarás una serie de pociones que te ayudarán a proteger tus pensamientos. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que la cicatriz que llevas desde la noche en que tus padres murieron, no es una simple cicatriz. Pues no lo es, también es una conexión entre tu mente y la de Voldemort. Ahora que tiene un cuerpo esta conexión es más fuerte y notoria. ¿Has tenido cambios de humor, sentimientos que te sorprenden o avergüenzan? Bien, no todos son tuyos. Algunos son de Voldemort._

 _Para solucionar esto debes aprender a cerrar tu mente con el arte de la Oclumancia, y tiene que ser antes de que él se dé cuenta; ya que puede influenciar en ti. Dumbledore puede ayudarte. Pero por lo que más quiera, que no ponga a Snape a hacerlo. Eso terminará en un desastre._

 _Antes de despedirme y por si esto no sale como planeo, quiero que sepas que tu eres mi padrino y sin duda alguna el mejor padre y hombre que he conocido. No importa lo que suceda Harry, solo inténtalo tanto como puedas. Confío en tí._

 _Con cariño, Teddy._

Cuando terminó Harry alzó los ojos y miró directamente al director y dijo:

-Creo a Teddy, señor.

-Si, señor Potter. Ya lo veo, y yo tambien lo hago- miró a Ron y Hermione, que aún estaban completamente pasmados por las líneas de la carta- Señorita Granger y Señor Weasley, por favor reúnan a todos en la cocina; debemos avisarles que mañana temprano partiremos a Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy una amiga leyó los pocos capítulos que subí, me preguntó si estaba usando varios pasajes del libro y le dije que si. Lo que pasa es que la autora hizo a cada personaje con una personalidad y opiniones unicas, asi que me pareció absurdo que los mismos personajes deban actuar o pensar diferente por pasar nuevas situaciones. Si, estoy escribiendo una historia nueva y propia basada en otra; pero debo respetar la obra original hasta cierto nivel, porque si no carece de sentido.

Hace un tiempo leí una historia parecida a esta que me encantó, pero el autor no respetó los personajes. Por ejemplo: no importa que tan enojado esté Harry, nunca se va a poner a hechizar a Dumbledore a mitad de la lectura. Y un Ron de quince años e inseguro no se va a declarar en pleno comedor, con su familia y el colegio entero mirando, para que Hermione lo bese a pesar de sus padres.

Como muchos otros soy una fanatica de Harry Potter; y como muchos otros, hay cosas del final que no me gustaron completamente. Se que la realidad no es así, pero me gusta pensar que en los libros todos los buenos tienen un buen cierre. El punto de una historia como esta es crear un camino alternativo en donde los personajes que me gustan y aprendí a querer con los años, encuentren su "final felíz"

Este es mi primer fic, asi que puede que piensen que me falta creatividad para esto; sin embargo me gusta pensar que los mas creativos e ingeniosos son aquellos que crean mucho con poco.

Como dije a los que me escribieron, estoy abierta a todas las ideas u opiniones que me puedan brindar, porque el objetivo de esto es pasar un buen rato, con una buena historia; si por el camino se hacen amigos, mejor.

Gracias por leer y sus opiniones.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada quería disculparme por no actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemas.

Mi compu se rompio y perdí todos los datos que tenía, entre ellos los capítulos que había escrito, por lo que tengo que empezar todo de nuevo. Entre el trabajo y la facultad se me complicó conseguirme otra pero esta semana o la siguiente voy a comprarme una nueva.

Espero para entonces tener algo reconstruido.


End file.
